Resistance
by ModernArt2012
Summary: "Happily Ever Afters" come at a cost. A slightly-AU songfic, to "Resistance" by Muse.


**A/N: Okay, so another Sydrian songfic! I really ought to be working on another story I have in the works, but various songs keep capturing my attention, screaming "SYDRIAN". And so, up until I write them, I keep being plagued by them. So, this song is "Resistance" by Muse, and this is post-TGL, AU, in which Sydney reciprocates Adrian's feelings, but they still have to deal with everything in between them. Sydney POV, in case you're wondering...  
**

**On an aside, thank you to everyone who reviewed my last pieces. It was gratifying to see that people are actually reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Bloodlines before, so I don't now.**

* * *

_Is our secret safe tonight  
And are we out of sight  
Will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
Is this our last embrace  
Or will the world stop caving in_

Meeting in dark, secret places had become our "thing". That one event we could look forward to without fear of eyes watching us, without having to pretend in front of everyone that I was still following the Alchemist lines to the letter, that he was still being Adrian. Not that he wasn't always Adrian, but in the middle of trysts de amor, he always seemed to be more. Or we were more together. But the stolen kisses and acting and everything just made it all so much more... secret and special. Like everything we did had something deeper added, something no one else could see, like gambling in Las Vegas. Although the game we played had a far greater price than money; we were playing Russian roulette with all chambers loaded barring one.

_It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it should've been right  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
To let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Are we digging a hole  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
This is out of control  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
It can never last  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Must erase it fast  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it could've been right  
It could be wrong could be_

I never had to wonder if it was all worth it. The secrecy, the hiding, the sneaking, the lies and the facades. We both knew the price, and however much the part of me that still believes the Alchemist propaganda screams at me that this whole affair was just leading me straight to destruction, straight to Hell, the part of me that can't let go of him tries to come up with ways to justify my actions. And it burns in the pit of my stomach, guilt and betrayal and fear, whenever a higher up Alchemist comments on how much I am the perfect Alchemist, the example they raise to all Alchemists of how to act. And I know that one day soon, something will happen, something that cannot be ignored and something that will drop this whole existence into the inferno of disaster. Something that will ruin lives and beliefs and the very balance that our interconnected worlds teeter upon. If we are caught, it could mean war and destruction of everything we both hold dear. But in the hidden moments, where we are together and no one but us knows, it makes that heavy knowledge lighter, bearable, and everything is worth it.

_Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart  
They won't stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
Our lips must always be sealed  
If we live our life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again  
Kill the prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
We can't hide the truth inside_

Our downfall came from overlooking one simple fact. One truth that should have stopped us from the beginning, that tipped the balance in favor of discovery sooner rather than later. Jillian Dragomir. It wasn't her fault, per se. She couldn't help that she was spirit bound to Adrian, any more than I couldn't help but overlook that fact when I just desperately wanted to just give in with no strings or prying eyes or beliefs between us. To be honest, it wasn't her fault at all, she was merely writing to the older sister she barely knew about the life here. She must have forgotten that our hidden relationship was a secret that only she was privy to, but she wrote about it.

_It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it should've been right  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
To let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Are we digging a hole  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
This is out of control  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
It can never last  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Must erase it fast  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it could've been right  
It could be wrong could be_

That would have been perfectly alright, because Vailissa Dragomir wasn't a Queen for no reason. She would have kept her own council on this matter, because the Queen isn't stupid and would have figured out quickly how this whole affair would end: badly for everyone. But somehow, the contents of that fateful letter became knowledge of the Alchemists. And thus the order for my Re-education came; in deference to how I had "always been the most exemplary Alchemist", I was offered reduced time in Re-Education if I willingly came, if I showed I was still a good Alchemist, and swore that he had used Compulsion on me. The cost of this though, would be a death sentence for Adrian - using compulsion on Moroi, dhampirs, or humans was illegal, the punishment for breaking this was death. I had a week to put my affairs in order, a week of goodbye, a week until a team of Alchemists came themsleves and dragged me to my fate. And thus our whole world came crashing down around our heads.

_Love is our resistance_  
_They'll keep us apart_  
_They wont stop breaking us down_  
_Hold me_  
_Our lips must always be sealed_

The choices were bad all around: death and brainwashing, or losing everyone and everything we cared for. But there wasn't much of a choice, not in the first place. Not if we both wanted to live and keep each other.

_The night has reached his end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
It's time to run_

And so we chose to run. Rose's father was most useful, as well as my many contacts around the world. To some, we were hope; others chose to hunt us down to bring us to so called "justice". I became the new Marcus Finch, getting ex-communicated from the Alchemist records, banished in name and in thought. We took on new names, new identities, a new existence where no one would find us. A new life together. A new life where our futures were our own to shape, where we were just another couple in love. We had lost everything, but gained the one thing we had always lacked, freedom.

_Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
RESISTANCE..._

* * *

**A/N: So, an unconventional HEA. Nonetheless, it's a HEA. Review if you feel like it, but please feel free to be critical. In fact, I encourage you to criticize, because that means you're helping me improve my writing. Don't be afraid to tell me what you actually think of this piece, but please don't just say it was good. Give me good, positive feedback on how I can improve, because asking every single reviewer of what they think is really REALLY painful on the fingers after a while. Also, flamers are accepted here, so if you are a flamer, then feel free to do so. You won't hurt my feelings in the slightest. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
